Unforgettable forgiveness
by theatergirl13
Summary: What will happen when professor Snape get a new assistant? Skylyn Summerstone is no average girl. Will Severus be able to open up to her or will she just be another face in the Hogwarts Halls? This is the tale of Unforgettable forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Skylyn P.O.V.

"Skylyn!" I turned around to see Draco Malfoy in a crowd of other young children. HE walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "How have you been?" He quickly asked scaning my body. "I have been great and yourself?" "Fine, fine. What are you doing going to Hogwarts?" he asked. I smiled. "Well I am going to be studying under one of the teachers to become a teacher myself." I said. The train whistled. "Well Draco I will see you later. Great catching up." I ran arbored the train to find a compartment. I found an empty on and sat down. I started to think about the Malfoy's. I had know them my whole life's. They weren't the nicest of people but they accepted me due to the fact or how pure my blood was. I saw no reason to judge people how they did. I had many memories around the Malfoy's due to the fact our families were so close. "Two of the greatest wizardry families!" my father used to say during our gatherings.

Hours past as I stared out the window hoping to arrive soon. Finally the train came to a halt. Finally I was here.

Severus' P.O.V.

I sat in my seat in the great hall awaiting the students arival. It had been a long summer. Spending most days at spinners end reading or attending Death Eater meetings. They summer had dragged on to finally reach this moment. Dumbledore had gotten up and left the hall for a moment. He reterned minutes later with a girl. She could not have been a student, she appeared much to mature. She could not have been the new defense against the dark arts teacher either , that was Moody's new job. She had long blond hair in ringlets reaching down to her mid back. He figure was as curvy as an hour glass in all the right places. Her eyes were as blue as the midday sky. What am I saying? I quickly turned down to my plate with nothing on it. Who was this girl?

Soon enough all the little prats settle in. The sorting is settle then Dumbledore makes on of his famous speeches. "Welcome everyone to yet another year at Hogwarts. I am sure you have noticed we have two new staff members this year. I do not know where professor Moody is but this is Ms. SummerStone. She is studying to become a teacher and will now be the teacher aid of our potions master Professor Snape." I spit out my drink is shock. What the bloody hell was he talking about? I had not said I wanted a teacher aid. Nor was I informed. I was staring at her as she stood up to students cheering and whistling from numerous boys. She blushed and sat back down. What had Dumbledore been thinking? He knew very well I did fine on my own. He continued with his speech as I sat there angered by the thought of having someone in my classrooms at all time. Watching my every move.

Dumbledore finally finished and the feast was over in the flicker of a candle. All the students left and only the staff was left. I stood up and looked around. Everyone was mingling , the worst part. Luckily no one ever tried to talk to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There stood Ms. Summerstone. "Hi, I am Skylyn Summerstone." She said shyly and smiled. "I heard before. I am Severus Snape. Now let me show you to my classroom." I retorted.

We finally got to the dungeons. I unlocked the door and let her into the classroom. "You will come here every morning at six A.M. No later. You will help me prepair with my lessons and assist me in any thing I need assisting in. You will stay an hour after classes for clean up. I expect you to get a schudual of all my classes from the headmaster tomorrow morning and memorize it." She looked at me blankly. "Well I already know all you classes and times. Thank you for the notice though. Oh I took the liberty of making list of students that may need help with potions based on their marks last year. I would be willing to help them one on one if that would be okay with you. Here is the list I would appreciate for you to look over it and let me know your opinions." She explained with a smirk. I couldn't believe she had already done all this. Classes had not even begun and she had already started working. I had not expected her to be like this. I took the list from her hand and set it onto my desk. "Very Well." I said looking at her. There was a knock on the door. "Enter" I said still looking at her. The headmaster entered smiling. "Severus I see you have met Ms. Summerstone. I Hope you do not mind her studying under you I just thought about trying out teachers assistances and knew she was more than qualified to be yours." both of them exchanged glances and he went to leave. "Headmaster, may I have a word with you outside?" I questioned and he shook his head in approval.

"Headmaster I personally do not find in necessary for me to have a teachers assistant. I do perfectly fine on my own. I do not need some girl coming in here." I attempted to argue the simple facts. "Severus, she is here and here to stay. If I were you I would try to get to know her. You and her are far more a like then you would think. She has been through some of the same things you have. I believe you are her would make a great pair." Dumbledore finished with his smile. Was he suggesting that I was going to fall for her? She was beautiful but I would never fall for her. Dumbledore walked away and I went back into my classroom, shut the doors, and thought of the long year ahead.

* *hey everyone than you for reading. Don't worry chapters won't always be this short. Just wanted to introduce myself as the Author. Any ideas you have let me now. It would mean the world to me if you would ad a review thank you. :) I'll update today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Snape P.O.V.

I turned over to see the clock. 5:15. Trudging into my bathroom I got dressed and did my morning routine. At the finish of things it was 5:30. I may as well go get the classroom set up. Stepping outside the door a familiar smell filled the room. I looked around to see Ms. Summerstone sitting at my desk with two cups of coffee. "Ms. Summerstone, I told you to arrive at 6. Why are you up already?" I questioned. She handed me a coffee. "I asked the elves which kind of coffee you like. They said you liked it plain. So I got you some when I was down there. And to answer your question, I get up early everyday. I don't see the reason in wasting it laying in bed." she stated and took a sip of her coffee. "Well today I have all my classes and it will be an introduction for 1st year, essay for 2nd and 3rd, and they will be making a potion in 4th threw 7th. I will be having them making a calming draught. The essays will be on what to expect in this class and the first year, well I will be talking the whole time." I finished as she raised her hand. "Yes?" I said and she smiled. We I just didn't know if you were done. I was thinking I could just give out your students schedules before breakfast. I can just go to the common room and hand them out if that's all right with you." she was so organized. I handed her the schedules and she walked off. She was so.. different.

Skylyn P.O.V.

Finally I reached the common room. "parseltongue" I said and the portrait opened. I walked threw into the common room. It was so dark and I loved it! It reminded me of my home when I was younger. The Slytherin crest everywhere, it was perfect. Students were scattered about. I stood up on a table. "Attention all students. My name is Ms. Summerstone and I am your assistant head of house. If you need anything come to me because professor Snape is very busy. Now I have all of your schedules here please get it. I will be here until 5:50. thank you." One by one the students got their schedules. Finally I only had one left. Draco. I walked up to a boy I saw Draco get off the train with. "Excuse me. Where is Draco's room?" I asked. The dumb looking fellow stared at me. "It is up those stair. First on on the left. You can't miss it. By the way I am Gregory Goyle." he stuck out his hand. I looked down at it. I had no intention of shaking it. I walked up the stairs and saw the door. Hmm.. messing with Draco would be fun. I slowly opened the door trying not to make any noise. I saw him laying in his bed. Peacefully sleeping. Tip toeing in she climbed into his bed wrapping her arm around him. He let a sigh out of his mouth. I tried to keep myself from laughing. "Draco" I whispered. "mmm.. Sky.." I burst into laughter and he jumped up. "bloody hell! What are you doing in my bed women!" I looked at him. "What Dra? You don't remember what we did after the feast last night?" I said with a puppy dog look. "Oh believe me Sky I would remember." he said grabbing an under shirt. "Draco you have little abs! How cute!" I squealed. He smiled. "Beside if we had slept together you wouldn't have this much energy." he smirked. "Draco! How dare you!" I giggled out. "Hey I am not the cougar here." "Draco! I am only.. 10 years older!" I argued. I stood up and fixed my dress. "Anyway I came in here to give you your schedule. Because you slept in! Well I will be seeing you after lunch. Don't be late!" I walked out closing the door.

I quickly ran back to the classroom in hopes I was not late. I slowly opened the door. "Ms. Summerstone." crap. I walked in to see Severus standing there. "Did you get them handed out alright?" he asked. Why wasn't he yelling at me? "Yeah. It all went well. How are you doing here?" I asked. He was staring at me. "Perfectly fine." he snapped back. Why did he act like this? He was so short with me. It was like there was something wrong with me. I had done everything I possibly could to please him. "Help me gather the materials for the potions they will be concocting." he said. I looked at him without moving. "What? No please?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was a total idiot. "I am your superior. I am in charge of you you will do as I say." he retorted. "Well you may be in charge of me but you could at least use proper manners. Haven't you ever been around a girl?" He turned away with a scowl on his face. "Wow. You actually haven't been around a girl? What you've never had a girlfriend?" I questioned. He remained silent. Had I gone to far? I walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said grabbing his shoulder. He looked at me. "Well. Here is the list of things we need to grab. Just set one of each on the tables. After that we can go get breakfast. Can you please go to the storage room. Thank you." he said. I walked out thinking about it.

I had finally grabbed all the materials he had listed. I put them all in a basket. I opened the door to see Draco surrounding a group of kids. He was with his two friends he had gotten off the train with. They were surrounding a dark haired boy, a red haired boy and a girl. "No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood. As for you Wesley watch where you step." "DRACO! Leave them alone." I said rushing up to them. Draco looked over at me and turned to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder. "Detention. Tonight. In the potions room." he glared and walked away. What had gotten into him. I knew he was mean spirited but god. "Are you three okay?" I asked. They all nodded with a little fear in there eyes. I gave them a questioning look. "You're Snape's assistant." the girl said. I smiled. "Yeah. Does that mean I am evil or something?" I laughed. Me evil. Right. "Well I assure you I am not. If I was would I have stopped Mr. Malfoy?" I asked. The girl put her hand out. "I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry." she said. I shook her hand. "Do you not have a last name Harry?" I asked. He looked at me. "I am Harry Potter." he said. "Well Mr. Potter I suggest you hurry to breakfast with your friends. I will see you three in potions." I said. They said their goodbyes and walked off. I picked up the basket and walked off.

I walked into the classroom. Severus was sitting at his desk. I slowly walked in and started putting all the ingredients onto the table. When I finished I walked up to his desk. He didn't look up. "Severus." I said. He jumped up. "How long have you been in here?" he questioned. I looked around. I came in and put the ingredient onto the desk. About 10 minutes. You seem tense." I said hoping he would open up. " I am perfectly fine Ms. Summerstone. Well we might as well go get our breakfast while we have time."

Severus and I now sat together at the table. Dumbledore thought since we were going to be in the same classrooms we needed to get to know each other better. For breakfast we were served eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. I pulled out my wand and whipped up some chocolate syrup and squeezed it all over my eggs and bacon. Severus looked over at me in total disgusted. I gave him a what look. "That is absolutely repulsive." he commented. I Smiled. " no it is not! It is really good. I promise you'll like it. Alright if you don't like it I will grade all of you essays. But if you do.. You have to spend the day with me Saturday at hogsmead." I explained. He nodded in approval. I picked up a piece of bacon with my fork and went to put it in his mouth. He looked out at the crowd in front of us and gave me a disproving look. I handed his the fork and he put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. His dark eyes lit up in a way. " Well, it looks like I am stuck with you Saturday" he said and winked at me.

We finished our breakfast and went back to the classroom. Severus went over to his board and wrote his name on it. "You nervous?" I asked. He looked back at me. "Why on earth would I be nervous I have been teacher here for 14 years. It's just new students. I have dealt with Potter so surely these students are nothing compared to him." I got confused. What was wrong with Potter? "What do you mean. What is wrong with Potter? I Met him today and frankly I found him to be very nice. I also met his friends. Hermione and Ronald." I said. He smirked to himself. "Potter is an arrogant no good boy. He thinks he is all high and mighty because he is the boy who lived. He struts around the castle as if he owns it. As for Granger she is a know it all. Her marks are perfect and she displays her knowledge far to much. Weasley is no good at potions and I bet by the end of this term his cauldron blows up 6 times." he finished and sat down at his desk. "Well I will be sure to look out for her attacks with knowledge. I have a question. Is Draco Malfoy always rude and a jerk to everyone around here?" I questioned sitting on a desk near his. He laughed to himself. "That is Malfoy for you. He is a prat who thinks that he owns everyone because he is a pureblood and his fathers position at the ministry. Why did he make a rude comment to you?" I shook my head. "No. Just I knew him before I came here. Him and I have always gotten along. But today I saw him in the hall picking on Harry and his friends. So I yelled at him and gave him detention tonight. In here if you don't mind. I mean Draco is extremely nice to me. "Maybe it is because he is attracted to you." Severus stated. I was shocked. "What? No nonsense. I am far too old for him." I said. "Surely you are only what. 18?" Severus said. I blushed wildly. "Well Severus, I am far from that. I will tell you if you tell me." I said. He nodded. "I am 34 Ms. Summerstone. Your turn." I looked at the ground. "twenyfooor." I mumbled. "What was that?" he asked. I sighed. "I am 24 Severus." I spit out. He smiled. "Really? Well I guess we are closer in age than I toughs. Well student will be arriving soon. You can sit at my desk I will alert you if I need assistance." he turned away. Today was going to be fantastic.

**thank you all so much for reading. I am working on a new chapter. I think I am switching to third person point of view. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap:3

Few days had past since the begging of the school year. It was now the first weekend of the school year. Severus got out of bed and did his usual routine. He had been waiting for this day to get out of the castle. Classes had just begun and he had already assigned many assignment. Since he had lost the bet with Skylyn he and here were going to spend the day together. He was glad to be getting out before the other school arrive for the Tri-Wizard tournaments. He put on his best outfit that could pass as casual, sprayed some cologne on , and walked out to his classroom. He walked across the way to get Skylyn from her room. He knocked and there was no answer. After waiting for a moment he decided to enter. He slowly opened the door. He had never been into her quarters. It had an older style to it. It was decorated with green and silver. There was a couch in the middle of the room across from the fireplace. Severus walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture. It was of Skylyn and boy about her age. She had to be only 17 in it. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she was laughing. They boy had long jet black hair and was looking at her. She was in a red dress reaching her mid- thigh. She looked gorgeous. The way her hair fell as her eyes were the perfect blue. Severus was so caught up in the moment he didn't here the footsteps come into the room. He finally was pulled away from from the picture with a scream . Dropping the picture as he turned around to see Skylyn in nothing but a towel. "Ms. Summerstone. I am so sorry. I just. I came in to get you I hadn't realized you were in the shower. I am sorry... I.. I will just be waiting in the classroom. He rushed out of the room the same bright pink as Skylyn. She quickly walked into her bedroom trying to forget that awkward moment.

Skylyn finally found an outfit she thought worthy for going out of the castle. She had put on ivory bubble dress reaching to her mid thigh. With the flick of her wand her hair was in curls. She slipped on some heels to match her dress , stopped in a mirror for a quick self check and walked out her door.

Severus turned around to see Skylyn. He looked at her dress then thought about his outfit. They would look like an odd pair. Her with her bubblyness and him in his black shirt and slacks. She smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked. He simply nodded. They walked down the corridor for a while until a question formed in Severus' head. "How will we be getting there?" he questioned. "Well I decided it would be best for the head master to know. I talked to him last night and he said we could just use his fireplace since it is hooked up to the HogsHead." she explained. He nodded. She always planned things out so well. As Severus was horrible with planning out things without a disaster happening.

Finally they reached the headmasters office. "Jellyrats" she said followed by the statue moving. They walked up the stairs into his office. She knocked quietly. "Come in Skylyn." the headmaster acknowledged her presence. They both walked in together. The headmaster watched them walk to his desk. "Well are you two a sight for sore eyes?" the headmaster pointed out. "Thank you headmaster you aren't looking to bad yourself." Skylyn replied. "I'm having a "good face" day." the headmaster laughed back. "Well you two better be on your way." Dumbledore said as he walked over motioning to the fireplace. Skylyn walked in with floo power and yelled "HogsHead" and she vanished. "Severus, how is she?" the headmaster questioned. Severus looked a bit confused "She has been fine from what I have seen." Severus replied. Dumbledore nodded. Severus stepped into the fireplace. 'HogsHead" he was gone too.

Severus arrived only moments after Skylyn. Stumbling out of the fire place. "Woah Severus. Be more careful." Skylyn said catching him. He stood up right. They stood in silence for a moment. "Alright then. Let's grab something to drink." she said cheerfully. They walked over to the counter. I short mad with a wrinkly face walked up. "What can I get for you lovely?" he said scanning Skylyns body up and down as if it was a book. Severus stepped in front of her. "We will have two Butterbeers" he grunted. They man mumbled something and walked away. The man came back with two glasses in his hands. Skylyn went to pull out her wallet but Severus was quicker than her, already handing the man money. They grabbed their drinks and walked off to a table. "Severus, I could have paid for them"

Skylyn mentioned. Severus finished taking a drink. "What kind of gentleman would I be then?" he questioned. She smiled. They talked of the week they had at school as they finished their butterbeers. "Well I am done. I was wondering Ms. Summerstone, there is this place. I don't know if you have been there but i'd like to show you it." Severus said. Skylyn sighed. "Severus, You do realize I have a first name? Remember? It's Skylyn. I am not one of your students. You can call me by my first name." she urged. He sat there thinking that it never crossed his mind to call her that. "Alright them M.. Skylyn. Let's go." Severus said. Skylyn stood up satisfied with this accomplishment.

They walked up to a small shack and stopped. Skylyn walked around it examining every inch of it. "This is the shrieking shack. It doesn't look like much on the outside. Well it isn't much on the inside either but I think you will like it." Severus said. He walked up to the door opening it letting Skylyn walk in first. She walked down a hall to a room. She walked into it. It was so old. It reminded her of her fathers old study. She hadn't been in there in years. Looking around her eyes filled with tears. Severus walked it. "Skylyn? What's wrong?" Severus asked walking closer to her. She shook her head. 'I can't be here. Sorry." she sobbed running out of the shack. Severus was left there in confusion What had just happened.

Severus finally made It outside and caught up with Skylyn who was sitting in the snow. He sat down next to her. "My father." she said staring straight ahead. Severus did not know what she meant by this. "That room. It reminded me of my fathers old study... He was such a great man. It was my 17th birthday. My father had a big day planned for us. I woke up earlier than usual. I apparated into his study. He was pacing back and forth and didn't even notice I was in the room. Finally after a few minutes he look up at me. He told me he had to go on a mission his boss had assigned him and that our plans would have to wait for another day. I got really angry at and started screaming at him how much I hated him and how he ruined my life. Then he tried to hug me when he left but I wouldn't let him. I sat in his office all day waiting for him to come home. He never did." she was shaking as the memories floated threw her head. Severus didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "He was killed by an auror. His partner ran when the auror came. My father was killed. The last thing I told him was I hated him." she starting sobbing harder than before. Severus sat there watching her. What the hell was he suppose to do? He hadn't expected this to happen. He slowly put his arm around her trying to comfort her. She nestled herself into his chest. Severus could feel her breathing slowly returning to normal. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were bluer than usual as her tears stopped. They sat there starring into each others eyes. Severus had a feeling inside of him he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't know if this was right. He suddenly found himself not wanting to let go of her. Skylyn felt an urge inside to kiss him knowing they had hardly known each other it was wrong she still wanted to. So they sat there not wanting to leave where they were know.

** Thank you all. So many hits today! Um okay so tell me what you think of the way I wrote this compared to the other 2 chapters. Please I don't bite. Love you all. XOXO**


End file.
